


小弟忆苦录

by Anklebone



Category: X玖少年团
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anklebone/pseuds/Anklebone
Relationships: 嘉成兄弟 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	小弟忆苦录

“大哥，有心事？”阿强和Q仔看着大哥唉声叹气三小时，终究还是没忍住，推了小弟上去问。  
谷嘉诚眼都没抬，手里还是不停划着手机。“做你事。”

呼——那就是情况过得去。阿强和Q仔对视一眼，各自把心放下。  
自家大哥，别的都好，就是跑业务不够积极。世道不如从前啦，现在街口阿嬷都可以因为多加个蛋唠叨他们。大哥倒不在意，天天自己带个蛋搭进去。  
正儿八经的来钱道这几年那更是有脱手迹象。

具体体现在——赖床。

大哥脾气随和是四城六街出了名的。但是起床气呢，名气更大一点。一到和外国佬谈生意的日子，阿强比谷嘉诚还紧张。无奈啊，飞机不等人，会里算盘老先生咬钱又咬得死死的。错过一趟飞机耽误了谈生意，阿强自己可以先行一步向前管事人谢罪了。

要是没有大嫂，阿强觉得自己快三十岁的人，起床call还要挨打的日子，不知道要过到何年何月。

大嫂——说到大嫂，阿强又要向天老爷拜一拜。不知道是不是年年庙会抢头香感动了神仙，大哥今年就抱了美人归。  
虽不是女仔，但个男仔好型，叫声美人也不吃亏。

不过大嫂是不能当面叫的：大哥吩咐过了，大嫂是老师，文化人，给面子。  
阿强见过大嫂教学生，那手指在钢琴键上飞舞的——和会里最会砍人的小弟速度也差不离。阿强说完这话就被大哥打了头，大嫂倒不生气，笑的肚子痛还要大哥揉。

大嫂虽是个老师，处理事来好威风。  
会里老人本来对外人插手颇有微词，后来看分红多了两成，就闭了嘴。  
不过这些和阿强都没关系，他只佩服大嫂能把大哥从床上拽起来一点。他偷偷和大嫂讨教，大嫂一口小白牙就露了出来。

“好简单的呀。他不醒你就打到他醒啦。”

大嫂笑得真诚，阿强想信，但他不敢信——要不要命诶。Q仔听了骂他“你猪呀？阿嫂同大佬咁系情意绵绵，你点学嚟？*¹”

要不大哥说Q仔出得门面。阿强不小心撞见一次。大哥看着正经，怎么……怎么那么黏人呢！阿强挠破光头才想出这么个词。  
大嫂好手艺，早早招呼兄弟来吃。阿强想着搬箱子，没想到主屋门未关紧。只瞟两眼，大嫂拍着大哥叫起床，结果大哥牵着人手就按床上。看到大嫂两腿瞪着瞪着就不动，阿强不敢再看，转身就下楼喝茶。  
诶——风月场上人阅无数，越活越不争气。

如今倒不用自己叫起床，阿强乐得清闲。

转过头来看，大哥这一早上叹好多声气。阿强前车之鉴，问过一声就闭了嘴。没想到大哥拿了手机要自己打给大嫂。

“嘉成，我早上锁没锁门啊。”

阿强头往回缩了缩，大哥真是……保持初心啊。不敢细听，只知电话那头大嫂声音软软绵绵。

“老谷吖，寻晚*²大庭广众之下，搬金条回家，金条被偷唔紧要，入去人搅坏我片可点算*³！”

大哥皱着眉头，眼里却是实打实的笑意。

阿强叹气，这年头，小弟也不好做吖！

1.你点学嚟：你怎么学啊？  
2.寻晚：昨晚  
3.搅坏我片可点算：搞坏我唱片可怎么办？


End file.
